


Trade Mistakes

by percabethisawesome



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, HoO - Freeform, M/M, PJO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabethisawesome/pseuds/percabethisawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and the rest of the crew on the Argo II have returned and are heroes. Well, all except Annabeth. What lengths will Nico go to for Percy to be happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my Tumblr page. It's my first work on here, so I hope you guys like it.

Percy hadn’t been the same since arriving back at camp. He barely ate, he slept all day, and the odd time that he was awake he would visit her grave crying.

Nico knew that it was his fault. If Annabeth didn’t push him out of the way, if he had been faster she would still be alive. Now that she was dead, it was all his fault.

He sighed, as he held the note in his shaking hand. He walked towards Percy’s door, silently, so as not to wake him and slipped the note inside of the cabin. Soon Percy would wake up and read it, soon he would find out about Nico’s plan. Sure, he might feel bad for a moment, but his first reaction would be happiness. He would be overflowing with joy because Annabeth would come back, and he wouldn’t even care that much about that emo freak dying.

Nico wiped his eyes, telling himself that he wouldn’t cry, and with a deep breath he shadow traveled.

He opened his eyes and he was in his fathers home in the underworld.

"Nico," Hades said, standing up hastily and walking towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a favor to ask," Nico said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"What is it? Need a permission slip signed? It may freak your teachers out if the god the death signs it." Hades playfully nudged Nico in the shoulder.

Nico straightened his back and cleared his throat. “I want to trade my soul.”

"Son-"

"My decision is final."

"Nico, can we talk about this? It’s a big deal." Hades said, taking a step back and putting his hands on Nico’s shoulders.

"My soul for Annabeth Chase’s."

"There’s no going back on these deals," Hades warned.

"And I’ve made my decision," Nico said.

He thought he saw Hades tired eyes fill with tears for a moment, but he couldn’t be sure. Then again his father had lost a lot in the past few years.

With his last, dying breath Nico said the words he had said too often. He said the words that since Annabeth died he couldn’t say often enough. “I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

 

 

Percy woke up from another nightmare. The dream was always the same, him and Annabeth falling into Tartarus.

He turned around, wanting to kiss his girlfriend, only to remember that she was gone, dead. He usually referred to his actual life as a nightmare, because no matter how bad his dreams were, she was always alive, and he would rather walk through Tartarus for an eternity, than not be with her.

He felt tears run down his face. He hated himself, he hated himself for not saving her, he hated himself for being weak. He hated himself for being called a hero when she was gone.

Percy didn’t want to get out of bed, but he heard someone knock at the door. He forced himself up.

His floor was littered with wrappers, and clothes, he would have to clean it later.

He opened the door and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was her, Annabeth, standing in front of him. He was so overcome with emotion that he didn’t know what to do.

Annabeth smiled, and Percy would recognize that smile anywhere. He didn’t even speak instead as the tears rushed out of his eyes, he pulled her into a hug, lifting her up off of the ground, and not wanting to let go. He slipped on a piece of paper that was left next to the door, and he and Annabeth fell down.

"It’s really you?" He asked. Oh, Hades, he wouldn't care if it wasn't her.

"It’s really me," Annabeth said, and for the first time since he got back to camp he smiled.

He kissed her on the lips, “I- I missed you so much,” he sobbed.

"And I’m never leaving you again, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, wrapping her arms around him.

He didn’t notice, but that paper he tripped on fell outside of his cabin, and then blew in the wind. It blew away from camp, and stopped against a tree, where years it would get soaked in the rain, never to be read.


End file.
